Feelings on Fire
by yinspirit
Summary: Rex is pondering some new feelings when a certain someone comes and sets them alight. Circex. My first chapter story! :-D Rated T for violence.
1. Feelings

**By popular demand (not really) here comes *drum roll* ANOTHER CIRCEX STORY! Yayyyyyyyy!**

**This will also be my first chapter story. I will be writing the chapters on my computer, but, because I need more reviews, each chapter must have at least 5 reviews before I post the next one. Ok, so if you want more, review. And here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Generator Rex or related characters. Don't sue me blahblahblah.**

****

**Rex stood out on his balcony, totally relaxed after a day of fighting. At least, he appeared to be. In actuality, he was very, very stressed. The cool night breeze and the thousands of stars winking at him did nothing to comfort him as he struggled with his thoughts once again. Thoughts about **_**her**_**. He didn't know what it was, but whenever he thought of her, he just got butterflies. Sometimes, when he least expected it, her face would wind its way into his thoughts, and he'd be struggling with his feelings all over again! Was this normal? He didn't know. He also didn't know why it was **_**her**_** he thought about, over all the other people in the world.**

**Circe. The name rang in his mind. Circe. Whenever he had a spare moment, whenever he had time for thinking, she was there. Circe. Oh gosh, what was this? What was he feeling? "Hey Rex, you okay?" The voice of Noah snapped Rex out of his thoughts. "Hmm? Oh, yeah, why?" Noah gave Rex a weird look. "Rex, I know you better than that. What's up?" Rex sighed. "Truthfully? I don't know. I've been feeling really weird lately, but I don't know why." Noah gave a small, knowing grin. Well, when you figure it out, lemme know, okay Rex?" Rex nodded, and Noah went back inside their room.**

**Over time, the feeling had not gone away, but was less mysterious. When it was not so strange to him anymore, Rex explored it a bit. He was shocked at what he found. The feeling, with no other possible answer, was love. But that was impossible! Wasn't it? He couldn't be in love with Circe, he had barely met her! And yet…and yet they had so much fun together. He remembered racing that blonde jerk with the dune buggies and the rush he felt when she put her hand on his. When they had fought that EVO together, he had felt a connection. They had won easily. And there was that moment. That moment they had almost kissed. He remembered his heart racing, and the excitement he felt as they got closer to each other. And then…**

**Then they had been rudely interrupted. Grr…. Wait a minute… Was he mad about not kissing Circe? Seriously? That settled it then, he was in love. He had told Noah what he thought it was, and Noah had just smirked and nodded. Noah had had no doubt. His friend was in love. Rex thought about his now named feeling. Would it feel better just to admit it fully, to say it out loud? Only one way to find out." I am in love with Circe." He said to the stars above his balcony. Then he smiled and let out a breath. It had felt better. But know there was something else coming into his mind. Longing. He wanted to see her. He wanted to be close to her and talk to her. But he couldn't.**

**Could he get through it? Would he be able to go months without seeing his love? Or worse, would he see her and have to fight her? It hurt him to think about hurting her. Rex didn't know why admitting something would have this big of an effect on him, but he suddenly felt very protective of Circe. Oh, how he wished she would have come to Providence with him. Even if he only saw a little of her each day, that would be enough for him. If he tried hard enough, he could hear her voice, calling him. "Rex!" Man, that thought was very vivid, he could have sworn she was actually there. "Rex!" Wait a minute, that wasn't his imagination. She was there! Rex's heart filled with happiness, and he searched the ground for his crush. But when he saw her, dread and fear instantly replaced that. It was Circe, but she was barely recognizable. Her hair was dirty and matted, her outfit was torn in several places, and she was covered in bruises and cuts from head to toe. She seemed to be swaying. Anger at whoever did this joined the fear and dread as Rex jumped to the balcony and caught Circe before she could fall. "Circe! Circe, speak to me!" "R…Rex. He f…followed me. P-please h-help me, Rex." At this, he eyes fluttered shut, and she hit the ground as Rex lost his grip. "No! Circe!" No response. Suddenly, Rex heard rustling in the trees beyond. Rex growled, and, crouching protectively over Circe's body, changed one fist into a slam-hand, and waited for this new foe to emerge.**

****

"**I am the worst fanfic writer ever." It does feel good to admit things! Oh well, big battle scene coming up everybody! That is, if you care to review. Mwahahaha. See you next chapter. Please be nice.**


	2. Too late?

**Well, you guys reviewed, and I keep my promises. I'm sorry if the people are OOC, and if the fight scene sucks, because I've never written a fight before. Wish me luck! And now, without anymore annoying rambling from yours truly, THE SECOND CHAPTER TO **_**FEELINGS ON FIRE**_**!**

**Except for this: Yinspirit loves Generator Rex, and this is simply a fan made story. All characters belong to Man of Action.**

**Now**** it's time for the story.**

The rustling grew louder as whatever it was got closer. Rex hadn't moved. He still lay crouched, perfectly still, over the unconscious form of Circe. Man, he would make whoever did this pay! More rustling. Any minute now…

And there it was. The moment we've all been waiting for. Van Kleiss was Circe's mystery pursuer, and he stepped out of the trees with the essence of grace. Rex guessed he had just drained an EVO of nanites, because he didn't seemed weakened in the least. Not wasting any time, Kleiss turned to Rex. "Rex my boy. Fancy meeting you here. And at such a late hour too." "Don't make me use this, Kleiss," Rex said, while holding his one slam hand up for emphasis. Van Kleiss shook his head. "Ah, Rex. So quick to go to the violent path. I don't intend to harm you, unless you get in my way. Now, be a good boy and hand over that little traitor."

Rex couldn't believe his ears. Circe? A traitor to Van Kleiss? Then that meant…Inside his mind, Rex was cheering and doing back-flips! But outside, he didn't show a thing. Van Kleiss crossed his arms and began tapping his foot. "I grow tired of waiting Rex. Give her to me now, and it will be much easier for both of us." Rex, in answer, just crouched lower over Circe's body and growled. "Not a chance." Van Kleiss sighed. " Very well Rex. Since you insist, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." And with that, the battle began.

Van Kleiss tried to choke Rex from behind with some vines, but Rex was too fast. He instantly started his Boogie Pack and carried Circe to his balcony, where she would be safe. Then he flew back down to the battle grounds. No sooner had he landed when several vines came at him from all directions. Rex quickly shifted from the Boogie Pack to the B.F.S. (Big Fat Sword) and turned it into a saw blade. He then began slicing through the vines like a knife through butter. Eventually, he got close enough to Van Kleiss to aim a swing at him, but Kleiss managed to side-step the blade. Kleiss took the opportunity of Rex's back turned to send a tree branch slamming into him. The blow knocked Rex clean off his feet, and he flew right into the base of a tree that had sprung up in just the right location. The impact knocked him dizzy, but he was up and about in a matter of seconds. "Ok," Rex thought. "Time to bring out the big guns!"

Rex had reabsorbed the B.F.S when he was hit, so he brought out the Slam Cannon. He quickly ate up some earth with it before beginning to open fire! But Van Kleiss was too fast. Before any of the rocks could hit him, Kleiss called upon vines to drag him under the earth, and reappear behind Rex. Rex barely had time to turn around before a branch sent him flying again. He hit the wall, and for a moment it seemed all was lost. "Such a pity," Kleiss commented. And you were such the fighter before. Well, I guess I'll be taking Circe away now." And with that, he turned towards the balcony. But Rex wasn't done yet!

He had to win. He just had to. He had just gotten Circe back, he couldn't lose her again. Especially to some creep like Van Kleiss who meant her nothing but harm! This was a fight for Circe's life, and it was a fight he planned on winning. Rex's eyes shot open, and, using a Slam Hand, punched the unsuspecting Van Kleiss up against the wall. This time it was Van Kleiss who collapsed! Without wasting a second, Rex resifted his arm to the B.F.S. and held it to Van Kleiss' throat. "Game over. I win." Van Kleiss just sneered, then said;" Very well Rex. I know when I'm beaten. Keep the girl. It's not like she loves you anyway. "Rex's surprise gave Van Kleiss the chance to escape, and he vanished in a blur of vines.

Rex was exhausted. But he had done it! He had defeated Van Kleiss, and now Circe was safe! Oh, wait until he saw the look on Six's face when he told him that he had…wait a minute, Circe! Rex instantly got out his Boogie Pack and flew to the balcony where he had left the unconscious Circe. Man, she was hurt _everywhere! No telling how much blood she had lost, and now it seemed she was having trouble breathing. "Oh, God, no!" screamed Rex inside his mind. Could it possibly be too late? "Doctor Holiday! Doctor Holiday!" Rex screamed for her at the top of his lungs. When he couldn't yell anymore, he settled for whispering" Don't leave me. Please don't leave me." Over and over again to Circe in the long agonizing minutes that it took for the others to get there._

_Noah was there first. "Rex, what's with all the ye… Oh my God!" Noah ran out off the Room to get the others. He returned with Bobo and Six, just as Doctor Holiday was arriving. "He, what's all the racket, Bobo needs his beauty…Oh boy…" Doctor Holiday began looking over Circe without question, and Six settled for comforting Rex. "Rex, it will be fine, Doctor Holiday knows what she's doing. She'll be fine Rex." Rex himself was in a state of shock. Some of those cuts were really deep! He had stopped his whispering, and was now looking worriedly at the girl of his dreams, shaking his head and silently cursing Van Kleiss for doing this and cursing himself for not being there to protect her. "Guys," Doctor Holiday spoke at last. "She needs immediate medical treatment. Help me get her into my office." Six and Noah picked Circe up, and followed Doctor Holiday out of the room. Rex and Bobo were not far behind. _

_They got Circe to the examining room without incident, and Six and Noah set her down on a makeshift cot Doctor Holiday had set up." Thanks boys, but I need you to wait outside." Rex started to protest, but the good doctor looked pointedly at the multiple wounds leading under her clothing, and with a slight blush, the boys exited to the hallway. But Rex couldn't stay still. He was so worried! Holiday was good, but she wasn't a miracle worker! Maybe…maybe it was to late. But he couldn't think about that. Not now. Finally, after the longest wait Rex ever had to endure, the lab door opened, and Doctor Holiday stepped out._

_Dun dun dun! Yes, I couldn't resist that little joke at the end there. Wow, am I evil at writing suspense! Ah well, you guys know the drill. 5 reviews on this chapter, or no more. But seriously, that would scar me, so please review! I'm hoping you guys are enjoying this, and I hope my fight scene narration wasn't too terrible. Any who! Read, Review, Enjoy. Bye!_


	3. Recovery

Hey people, I'm back for another chapter! Yes I know I suckered out with the last chapter, and decided I'm not going to blackmail you anymore. From here onward, I update when I feel like writing. BTW, this one will probably be short, just to let you know.

Disclaimer: Just look at the past two chapters, lazies.

The moment of truth had arrived. Doctor Holiday had just stepped out of the room, and for a long moment no one said anything. Finally, the silence was broken. "She was hurt pretty badly, and I'm not sure if she will make it. There is nothing more I can do." Rex felt like his world was crashing down, like everything had ended. He gripped the wall for balance and looked to the floor. "But…" But? Rex looked back up. "…she's a strong girl, and she does have a chance. We'll know in the morning." With that, everyone gets up to leave. All except Rex. Noah turns. "Rex…" He starts, but then he sees the look in Rex's eyes. Rex shakes his head, Noah nods in acknowledgement, and leaves for the bedroom. Doctor Holiday is still standing in the doorway, and answers Rex's silent question. "Yes you can stay with her. There should be an extra bed behind the closet." Then she turned and walked to her room."

He walked into the lab, quickly, quietly. He didn't want to break the silence. Silence that seemed both peaceful and threatening at the same time. He wasted no time, but quickly went to Circe. No doubt, Doctor Holiday was brilliant. Circe was, from what he could see that wasn't covered by blankets, looking much better. She was still marked in many places, and most of the wounds were covered in bandages, but she seemed better. Rex hoped with all his heart that she was. Yet he wasn't a doctor. For all he knew she could have internal bleeding. The thought chilled Rex to the bone. He couldn't lose her. Not yet. Not when she could be his. Only leaving her side for a moment to grab a chair, Rex returned to her side. He sat there, hoping, that somehow she would be alright.*

He wanted to be closer to her, but was afraid to get closer at the same time. He wanted to stroke her cheek and feel her soft hair, but she was so cut up there. He wanted to hold her hand, but what if she woke up and didn't feel the same way? Rejection. And that would hurt more than anything he could possibly dream of. So, he settled by just being near her. Morning came, and he hadn't moved a muscle. He barely noticed when Doctor Holiday walked in. However, he woke from this state when she put a hand on his shoulder. With a little jolt, he stood up from the chair and left the room so Doctor Holiday could do her work.

No sense of peace could find him. He paced outside the lab room, thinking. Doc had said that they would know if she would survive today. Why was it taking so long? Was she picking out the right medicines for Circe? Or maybe she was wondering how to tell him… Rex gulped, then quickly banished that thought from his mind. He could not…would not… lose hope now. Finally, Doctor Holiday stepped out. Rex looked to her expectantly. Then the good doctor smiled. "She's awake Rex, and she's probably going to make a full recovery." Rex let out the breath he had been holding, and practically laughed with relief.

Holiday waited until Rex was done, then spoke. "She's been asking for you, Rex. Would you like to see her?" Rex nodded, and Doctor Holiday stepped aside. There she was. Cut and bandaged, but alive and awake. As she looked up at him, she smiled for a split second. The grin was gone in a flash. Rex was speechless. Circe was here! Circe was okay! In that moment, everything seemed alright, as long as she was. It was Circe who broke the silence.

"Rex… you saved my life. I have hurt you and sided with your worst enemies, and you still save me. Something about your face before I passed out let me know that this was more than you just being the hero. What was it?" Rex opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again. He couldn't say it. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to say those three little words. Circe noticed his discomfort, and took a different path. "Before I go around asking questions, I might as well tell how I came to be here."

Meh, I couldn't figure out how to say it. I will write the next chapter soon, though. Wow, shortest chapter yet. Don't kill me. I just got a rabbit, so that might be a distraction, just to let you know. Her name is Poopsie! :-D


	4. Confession

**I finally got the inspiration to write this stupid thing! Lol. Anyway, the moment we've all been waiting for happens here. Oh BTW, this part is dedicated to the person without an account, Glados 2.0, whose reviews never made me stop laughing. And last chapter, the part with the asterisk, I meant to give credit to the horse movie, Spirit, where I got the line from.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex. Now here is an Agent Six emote! B-/**

"_**It all started about three months back, when Van Kleiss seemed to be, for lack of a better word, excited about something," Circe began. "He was just in a better mood all of a sudden, and wouldn't tell anyone. Well, wouldn't tell me anyway." Circe sighed, then looked to Rex to see if he was paying attention. He nodded, urging her to go on. "Then, one day, he called me into his quarters…"**_

"_**He started out simple." Circe continued." Like this wasn't a big deal. Like he wasn't about to stab me in the gut." She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth at this part. "'Circe,' he had said. 'As you might have noticed, the rest of the Pack seem to have been planning something. That is true, and I regret not telling you earlier, especially since you play such a big part of it.' 'What is this pl…' I had started, but he held up a hand to stop me. 'A little impatient, now are we? Don't worry, I think you have waited long enough.' He paused. ' It's quite simple really. Providence's greatest weapon is, of course, Rex. Without him, they would be virtually powerless against us.'"**_

"_**Van Kleiss kept talking," said Circe before continuing her narrative. "' I have been wondering these past few months on how to take Rex out of the game. Then, it hit me. Rex seems to have developed a sort of…attachment to you. If you were to toy with him, it might leave him so devastated that he couldn't fight anymore. The thing the rest of the Pack was discussing was how to get Rex to meet you. It was Bio-wolf who came up with the idea.' He stopped there, letting the silence hang… 'We arrange for him to have a near-death "accident", and you'll be there to save him.'**_

"_**And he smiled, Rex. It was so terrible, seeing that awful, bloodthirsty look on his face. It scared me." You could tell, too. She was silently crying as she continued her story. "Then he said: 'There is the master plan, my dear. Come now, we must prepare.' When he said that, including me in this deed, everything came rushing at me at once. I saw how barbaric he was. I saw how he wanted nothing but personal gain. But the thing that hit me the hardest was how he wanted to hurt someone I cared about. You, Rex." Rex was shocked, but Circe wasn't finished yet.**_

"_**Van Kleiss was halfway out the door, but turned around when he saw I wasn't following him. That moment, I was doubled over in shock. 'Come now, Circe. We have to get ready. I paused, then spoke quietly. 'No.' He looked at me closely. 'What was that?' 'No!' I said, louder this time. 'I won't let you hurt him. Don't you understand? This is wrong! You say you want to make the world a better place. Better for you, maybe. But there are people that aren't EVOs. They have a life too! You need to respect that.' He had listened quietly though all this, and when I was done, he shook his head slowly. 'Ah, Circe. And I had such high hopes for you.' Then he snapped his fingers, and Bio-wolf came out of no where! He beat me up, and I just barely got away. I wanted to find you, because I remembered you said Providence would help me. So I came. And, well, you know what happened after that."**_

_**Rex had sat in silence through the whole thing, but now he spoke. "You put your life in danger, rebelled against Van Kleiss, made your way through the woods in the dead of night, and gave up your place among the Pack, all for me?" Circe looked up at him, seeming surprised, then embarrassed. "Oh, right, umm… wow, I can't believe I let that slip. After all the work I did trying to hide it, It comes out through my guard." Rex was still in the dark, but hid it well. "Circe, before you say anything, I need to get something off my chest. I just don't know how to say this…" He hesitated, but Circe wanted to hear this. "Go on…" She urged gently. " Ok, remember last chapter, when you asked what the other feeling was in my face the night I saved you?" Circe nodded. "Well, It was love."**_

_**Circe was shocked. Not at the fact that he loved her, but at the fact she was wrong. She thought that he was just her friend, and that near-kiss had faded away with the season. But here he was, confessing his love for her. Rex had taken her silence for rejection, and looked away, cursing himself for letting go like that. But Circe grabbed his had, and he looked back up at her. Gosh, she was beautiful. The light from the rods above her head framed her perfectly as she replied. "I love you too."**_

_**Wow, that took me forever. I was like "Meh, I'll do it tomorrow." Any way, I think that was a little OOC. And it probably moved a little too fast well, too late now. I didn't know where to go with the confessions anyway. There will probably be only one more chapter, so review, because reviews are a source of great inspiration. I promise the next one will be better. I tried to add a watermark, and it might not show up, but in case it does, I found it on deviant , and it was drawn by lovelyArtisan. May the force be with you. **_


End file.
